Broken Fairytale
by ausllyforeverafter
Summary: SEQUEL TO CAUGHT RED HANDED! "Love isn't just having a boyfriend - it's going on an adventure and surviving through anything you come across" Now 15, Austin and Ally set out to the North to rescue all the missing kids of Miami, including Haley's baby, Dove. Is it a coincidence Davis escaped just before all this happened? So what does he want with all these kids? MAJOR AUSLLY!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything **

**So everybody - I've been inspired to write to my best ability for this story, I will pour my heart and soul into my writing and try my hardest to paint a picture in your mind of my exact thoughts. **

**If your eyes could speak, what would they say? - The Book Thief, Max Venderburg**

**Cast:**

**Allyson Dawson - Sister of Haley and Caitlin, daughter of Jack and Penny, girlfriend of Austin**

**Jack Dawson - Biological father of Ally, ex husband to Penny**

**Austin Mason-Moon - Boyfriend of Ally, son of Mike and Mimi, foster son of Sarah**

**Sarah Mason - Foster mother of Austin**

**Caitlin Derrick - Biological daughter of Shaun and Penny**

**Shaun Derrick - (absent) Biological father of Caitlin and Haley, ex husband of Penny**

**Penny - (dead) mother of Ally, Haley and Caitlin, ex wife to Shaun and Jack**

**Haley Reynolds - Mother of Dove, girlfriend of Mark, Sister of Caitlin and Ally, daughter of Penny and Shaun**

**Mark Reynolds - boyfriend of Haley, father of Dove**

**Dove Reynolds - Newborn saughter of Mark and Haley**

**Davis Moon - Brother of Mike, Uncle of Austin, wife of Cassie**

**Cassie Moon - (absent) Wife of Davis, Aunt of Austin**

**Mike Moon - (dead) father of Austin, brother of Davis**

**Mimi Moon - (dead) mother of Austin, wife of Mike**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS :D **

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I splash around in the waves that crack at the crash on the waters surface. My hair was damp and smelt heavily of salt and fish, like that first whiff you inhale when walking into a fish and chip shop with it's rotten stench of dead seafood. The water rushes at knee length in the shallows of Miami beach in this early morning.

The way my dress stuck to me like skin, I didn't have a care in the world and for just a moment I feel my mind whiten with nothing in thought. It was the feeling of freedom and sent a swarm of butterflies fluttering and chasing each other in the pit of my stomach. This is the feeling I call safe. It's what I felt when I was at home with my dad and Caitlin. When Sarah made me hot cocoa and cookies when I read books by the fire. When I was in my boyfriends' arms late at night and he'd sing to me.

I couldn't be happier.

The sand rolled between my toes and I let myself fall back into the water. Once the waves have swallowed my frail and more mature body fully, I just remain under the surface. I watch the bubbles, the way they bobble and wobble their way up to the flat of the water and turn into nothing but air merging into the morning wind.

Soon I've held my breath long enough and need to take in another. My lips separate and sharply sip the orange oxygen, dyed by the sun's morning rays. It's calm and the water gets flatter the further I go out until I'm so far it's deep enough to lead to the underworld. Sharks don't worry me, I never go out that far. It's just dramatic for the dip the sand makes at the sea bed.

I stare out to as far as I can see where it seems the world just ends at the edge. But we all know it never does.

The sun has peeked from behind the surface and it's orange lights glimmer across the water and lighten the bottom of the hills. This is what I call beautiful. This is what I do every morning. I sneak out before the crack of dawn to witness this beauty of mother natures.

Since Davis is arrested and I've settled into a home, I appreciate and see more of the brighter side of everything. Austin especially.

He isn't the blonde, broken boy I first saw him as when I met. I see him as perfection. My perfection.

::::

"Hey Alls" Austin, my loving boyfriend, snugs his muscular arms around my waist tightly, spinning me in a circle and dropping me on the couch beneath him. I'm still wet from the beach this fine morning but like usual I always visit Austin and Sarah across the street after breakfast. His lips click on mine and a smirk forms on my face as we kiss on his couch.

"Alright you two, tongues away" Sarah laughs, walking in a good 5 minutes later. I slip my tongue back in my mouth on instinct and urge for Austin to move off me. "How you doing Ally?" I straighten my floral dress, neaten the crinkles made on my jacket and secure my white beanie back onto my head where my deep chest-nut hair is braided to the side to tie up the cute Autumn-look Caitlin chose for me.

I think she's going to be a fashion critic, stylist and designer one day. She complained to the prison guards that orange isn't her colour and jumpsuits were out of style...

"I'm fine thanks Sarah" I smile warmly to Austin's foster mum in her cream-coloured marble kitchen. "We're going to be late for school, by Sarah!" I give her a wave and drag my lemon-headed boyfriend out the door and onto the footpath that lead to Main street. We pass the bakery and the library Sarah now owns. It brings back so many memories of when Austin and I had met at 13 and went on a crazy adventure to solve a murder.

The bakery woman waves as we walk by and I smirk up to what used to be Moon's Paradise Hotel that is now a business building still being renovated into Miami Records where Jack can permanently work after it's finished and not have to fly out to New York every 2 weeks for a few days.

::::

"Trish are you coming to Caitlin's 18th birthday party this weekend?" I asked my best friend. A few months after I had settled in back home I began to attend school with Austin and my grades were improved by the end of the year. I'm smarter than I look. A homeless girl who's been on the streets for 2 years. I went to school before that! They think they know my story, but they don't know the pain. Nobody at the school has ever had to experience the scare of being kidnapped and tortured for 2-3 weeks. But they also don't know the feeling of true relief. When I was free and I reunited with Jack, Haley, Caitlin and most importantly Austin, I saw hope and I knew it was over. The feeling of being free is exhilarating. These students are fed 4-5 times a day, have a loving family and a roof over their heads, I didn't for a while. From the moment I was born my family was broken.

My mum was single, Caitlin and Haley's father left her, my own father left - but now he's back and I trust him - and when she got her new boyfriend Lucian she began to get sick. Caitlin, Haley and I all knew she wasn't just sick, she was poisoned. Nobody will ever understand the rapid beating of my heart when I stared into the open slit of my mothers' bedroom door and witnessed Lucian feeding her black liquid he claimed was "medicine".

The doctors never bothered to take a test when she died. They knew she was sick beforehand and was bound to die... so Lucian not only got away with killing our mum, he kicked us out of the house, had it knocked down to pieces with a wrecking ball and moved away to never be heard from again.

That's true pain.

But now all the darkness that clouded in my mind has been evaporated into smithereens by the light of hope Austin's given me. And another thing called Love. Crazy, stupid, foolish love. But we all are at times when we're around those we care about.

"Yeah, I'm helping decorate remember? I'm working at Pam's Party Planning so I get a staff discount there" she bites her lip eagerly. She gets along so well with my sisters, especially Caitlin since they're a little closer in age. Trish is a year older than Austin and I, Dez is 2 years older but we all get along just fine. Age is just a number that separates the years between us.

I know Dez is going, Caitlin jotted him down on the list first. I'm not surprised though. Those two flirt with each other and are completely oblivious to it. Austin and I both agree if we left them alone, we'd surely catch them making out or something along those lines. It's Dez and Caitlin's final year of High School and even when they leave Dez only lives a few houses down and Trish is in the newly renovated apartments above the bookstore living with her Aunt Amelia.

Trish doesn't like to talk about it, all I know is that her father is in a Spanish prison and has been for her entire life, her mother is crazy and the two don't get along. So it's just Trish, her brother JJ and their Aunt Amelia. Trish claimed for a transfer and a restraining order to both her parents - easily winning the case.

"Great, make sure you're over by 12, we have a lot of work to do before 6 when everyone turns up" I beam with a grin painted across my face. Just as Trish went on about her new outfit she's saving for Caitlin's party I hear my name calling. That beautiful voice only belongs to the one and only Austin Moon. My head whips around to where the voice came from and my hair fell neatly back in place after flying around and twisting across the back of my neck. Austin caught up quickly and planted a kiss on my lonely lips. Damn, 6 hours without a kiss is too much for the two of us in both our opinions. I hadn't seen Austin all day because of his basketball game.

Sweat was beading and forming into drops on his forehead, clearly he'd just finished. And that jersey looked pretty sexy on him. The way it looped low to between his pecks and through the side of his low-cut sleeves it's baggy enough to see past it. I'm not afraid to check my boyfriend out at all. It doesn't bother either of us, in fact I'm pretty sure it only boosts Austin's inflated ego even more. Every now and then he'll tone it down for me.

"How was the game superstar?" I wink and let him hold his arm around my shoulder. We're always close like that, and it shows others that we're off limits. The school cheerleaders all fan and drool over Austin, and most of them are dumb bleach blondes who leave notes in Austin's locker saying something stupid like,

_Hey Austin, I was wondering if we could go out on a date sometime. Meet me at Kebab Kingdom at 6pm on Friday. _

_Love, anon. _

_P.S. This is NOT Kelly! _

I laughed so hard at the note but I get the occasional guy who starts talking to me and says something totally cheesy. Whether it's the schools Science Club - that I'm in as the only girl - or your typical meat-men who post pictures of themselves at gym everyday. Like, I don't really care about what diet you're on! I'm Austin's, and no body else's. We have real love. The way my heart flutters and my face goes numb with every kiss.

"We won, as usual. What about the Science Fair?" he smirked down at me. God I hate being so small, I feel like an ant in the grass against some sort of rodent who eats puny little insects as myself. "First place, Carl and Anton didn't expect my project. A UV light spindle that reflects off mirrors, then while spinning the light changes around the room"

Austin winks at me, "congratulations, I told you you'd win. Oh right, Sarah's not home this afternoon, want to play _video games _in my basement"

I nod with a knowing smirk, Trish and Dez haven't caught on yet. No, we're not having sex, just the usual make-out session. Sarah never suspects anything and it's been 2 years. Sarah's great though, she's been caring for Austin since he was out into the System and has shown to be a stable carer and guardian. I owe her heaps. If not for her motherly figure Austin could have been moved across to the other side of the country.

Like I said, life it perfect.

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER UP :D **

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything **

**WOW! Rapid Reviews for Cyber Crush and Broken Fairytale, nice job you guys. And sorry about all the rating drama, I have no idea how they work so please tell me which I should change it to. If you want smut and fluff later on please tell me. **

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

Ally sat between my legs with her head laid back on my built chest. It was dark in the basement with only the dim lights of the TV as it played The Notebook. I'm a sucker for romance movies.

At nights my mind replays the events of 2 years ago. From when I smelt smoke and trapped myself in my own closet to the exhilaratingly cold feeling of melted snow trickling down my neck when I kissed Ally on Christmas under the Mistletoe. And the dreams within dreams - having to recreate the feeling of isolation in my head from the nightmares I had back then. You don't forget pain. Ally's living proof of this. We're broken children of the streets that made it through to freedom.

Sarah still has to shake me awake from the nightmares. My fists will be tearing at the corners of my pillow and I taste the blood seeping through my lip as I bite down for dear life. My legs go stiff and I kick the sheets violently as I scream.

I know Ally still has the nightmares too. In the mornings she'd have a pale and horrified expression in her eyes that I can read easily. We'd sit and cuddle for hours on end until the dangerous thoughts have gone - only to return a few nights later. We still have our good days. Some are so magical it's as if I'm sliding across a rainbow and eating at the bed of clouds that surround me. It's cheesy but an old expression Sarah referred to once as being free in her childhood.

I lightly kiss along the bone of Ally's shoulder - not in a seductive and lustful way, but in a caring and loving way. "Austin?" her voice peeps up. I press my cheek on the side of hers with my fingers twirling in the ends of her curly hair now dyed with blonde ends. "Yeah"

Our voices are quiet. We're alone in the house but I can't help but feel we'll disrupt the peace and quiet we're comfortable in. "Will we ever forget? What will happen in the future?" she tightens her jaw. I take in a long breath before lifting Ally's waist to sit on my lap so she faces me. "I'm not sure Alls, all I know is I want that future to have you in it"

An innocent smile crawls on her face and she leans down to merge her lips between mine. My large hands slide down to holds her hips that have curved over the last 2 years. "Austin? Ally?" Sarah calls upstairs and I hear her keys rattle and clink against the kitchen bench. Ally lets go with a disappointing sigh. I fall to my side and Ally snuggled in front of me as we hear Sarah's footsteps trot down the basement steps. "Oh hello Ally, are you staying for dinner sweetie?"

She suspects nothing as she knows how close we are in our relationship. Ally leans herself upright on one elbow tiredly, "yes please Sarah, thank you" she smiles innocently. Sarah sends me a look, "no making out you two, you'll spoil your dinner"

I groan, "really Sarah?"

Ally and her laugh, "no promises" Ally jokes. Sarah goes back upstairs and I just look up to my girlfriend, flat on my back. She leans on top of me and we just stare into each others eyes. "We you serious when you said you wanted me in your future?" she attends back to whispering. The springs in this couch are annoying and poking into my back and I shuffle myself to be more comfortable. "Of course Alls. I owe you the world for helping me. I just know you're that girl who I intend on marrying"

She pecks my lips. "For now we'll just wait a few years, I'm not sure how Sarah will approve of us married at 15" she bites on her lip.

::::

The sky's mouth blows strong down through the streets. Papers and rubbish blow around and flatten against the shop windows from the overflowing rubbish bins that have blown over on their bellies. A storm's coming and nobody's getting any good reception of the TV. The screen freezes and the sound had been crackling up through the reporters speech. Ally texts her dad she'll be staying the night until the storm passes and as usual, he says yes.

Jack's pretty cool. Taking Ally in was probably the best decision of his life. And even though Haley moved out last year with her boyfriend, Mark and have a daughter - who I'll admit was an accident apparently - he still cared for her and Caitlin too. Even though they weren't his daughters. But they were still Ally's family, different father or not.

Caitlin's 18 this weekend and she seems to have gotten over everything easily. She's popular, has heaps of friends, discovered a talent for art during school and has a great job working at the local Diner. She's happy.

Haley on the other hand has seemed to move on just as well. She and her current boyfriend, Mark, met a few days after the mystery blew over when they ran into each other on the streets. It was like a connection. For a few months they were just really good friends then feelings were confessed and one thing led to another and early this year Haley gave birth to a little, but gorgeous, accident; Dove Reynolds.

The name was Ally's idea. Dove's were a symbol of how Mark and Haley met. A whole heap of them had flown from nowhere in front of them and when the flock cleared there he was, smack bang right in front of her. Literally, they clashed and fell to the ground from the sudden impact.

Quite romantic actually. I see Dove a lot and help Ally babysit most of the time while Mark and Haley are working. She's got an angelic face shared from the jeans of both parents. Baby pink skin, chubby cheeks, big blue eyes, small amounts of blonde hair from the fathers side, tiny hands and chubby baby legs. Caitlin got to paint over the pink walls in the nursery with realistic looking butterflies and fairies.

So things seem to be going well for others while Ally and I still live in fear of our own minds. The days are great - there's nothing to hurt us and we have the company of each other. But the nights can become dangerous to ourselves.

::::

I pant with my eyes clamped shut. A groan staggers from my mouth and I start shredding at the pillow with my fists. "NO!" I yell at nothing.

_"Ally's gone, she's never coming back" _

"NO! NO YOU'RE LYING! ALLY!" I scream at the dream where Davis threatened me at school that time.

_"Keep quiet or you'll get both little Ally AND your new foster mum dead" Davis chuckled in the back of his throat. _

"Austin, baby wake up" Ally shakes my shoulders. My breathing is out of control and my eyes snap open. "Austin shhh, it's okay" I hear the comforting voice that confirms I was having another nightmare. I sit up and wrap my arms around Ally tightly. She calmly plays with my hair soothingly, "shhh, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay" she whispers along the skin of my neck that's damp with sweat.

"Alls, don't ever leave" my breathing settles only left with a hint of panic. "I'll never leave you Austin, we're a team remember?"

When I'm calm Ally eases the two of us down back on the bed where we had fallen asleep. Sarah trusts us to not be having sex - she dreads the thought of us possibly making out but she still allows us to sleep in the same bed whenever Ally's over anyway. We have no spare guest rooms anyway.

Ally's fingers continue to play with my lemon locks of hair and I slowly drift back to a calmer sleep.

::::

The bed's empty when I wake again. My hair's a mess and I'm only in my light blue boxers when I head down the stairs in search of Ally. "Hey baby" she sits at the kitchen bench with two coffee mugs in front of her. "I figured you'd be awake soon, here, I made it how you like it" Ally offers the stool next to her. I smirk and hold the side of her face, landing my lips on her coffee-flavoured ones for a few seconds. "You're the best" I groan hoarsely.

"Your morning voice is really sexy you know?" Ally giggles taking a sip of her hot beverage. "Not as sexy as you" I wink.

"Hey kids" Sarah comes down the stairs with her robe lightly over her blue plaid pyjama pants and white singlet. "Hi Sarah" the two of us say. "Hey Austin, I heard you last night. You alright?" she leans her elbows on the kitchen bench in front of me. I nod, "yeah, Ally was there to help me fall asleep again" I sleepily blink a few times.

She holds the side of my head and kisses my forehead, "alrighty then".

"Outside is a mess, the TV's working again and the news is going on and on about todays big clean up. School's cancelled. I was thinking we could help volunteer along Main Street?" Ally looks at me hopefully. She's always been so caring of the environment and doing her part to help society.

"Good idea" I nod tiredly. This coffee better work.

* * *

**BAM! Another chapter done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything - my readers, this story will be confusing for you if you haven't read Caught Red Handed which is set 2 years ago. This is the Sequel :)**

**To my biggest fan, Jewel, this story is pretty much dedicated to you :P I'll try to update as much as I can, school starts in 4 days!**

**WHO GUYS! I go to bed last night after posting Cyber Crush and I wake up to 60** **unread emails in my inbox and most of them were reviews! Thank you all so much :D****  
**

**Okay now some of you have been asking what my favourite stories are to recommend. I really love this particular one, How To Find Your Soul Mate by Allyjames15 but it hasn't updated in ages so damn. Also there's this new one up on the archive called Matchmakers about Dez and Ally making a matchmaking site for an assignment which I thought was totally unique, one chapter up though. All the best stories seem to be forgotten about :(**

**But yes, I do recommend these ^^**

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I wipe the sweat that dribbles down to my eyebrow under the blazing sun. I quickly warmed up and settled back into the heat shortly when I was freed from Davis' mad kidnapping scheme. I was held hostage for 2 weeks; locked in an icy cold basement that seeped snow from above ground. My back had gone tight and knotted after all that time tied up in an awkward position against that thick wooden pole. I couldn't sleep for days after my return, it scared me to wake up and fear what would happen - only to wake up soundly in your bed.

It had been dark in there, I was so jet lagged I felt like all I did for weeks was sleep.

I remember a very special day. A month later Austin came into my room and bent down in front of my bed, carefully taking my hand. I was led outside into the snow under the frosty sunlight. We built a snowman, had a snow fight, skidded down the driveway and afterwards sat in front of a hot fire with our wet clothes drying on a rack to evaporate. I felt a warmth inside me I hadn't felt for weeks. And Austin showed me the light. He was, and still is, my light.

Austin and I were called mental across the school. The way I'd crouch under the desk at the sound of a door slamming and scream everything I had in that basement. _No, don't hurt me. Please. Let me go. Stop. AUSTIN! _The teachers looked at me like I was insane and there wasn't all that mch sympathy. When Austin would come running into the classroom from my screams, the students would just stare at him as if telepathically saying, _what the hell is wrong with her? _

Austin was a lot easier during the day than I was. The nights of course were a living hell to both of us. So the day after a trip to the underworld, we'd look like the undead. Literally. Baggy eyes, pale face, messed up hair and red veins noticeably cracking along the white of our droopy eyes. Zombie's for real.

Eventually most of the mental-ness had wiped away and people looked at us normally again. No freak outs. No sudden screams. Nothing to scare the others half to death for them to think less of us. But I remain a prisoner in my own mind. Evil follows me down the street, into my home and plants itself in my head. There's a devil on my back whispering dangerous thoughts into my ear.

"Alls, you ready to go? We'll pick up some stuff at the bakery and meet Sarah at the library okay?" Austin puts his arms around my shoulder. I nod, "alright, lets go" I quietly capture the words into a sentence as I return from my distracted self.

"Hey Martha" I greet kindly to the baker lady. She's owned this little bakery on Main street since before I was born and it was quite a trend for students with nowhere to go after school ends. "Hello Allyson, how's Jack doing? Managing you and your crazy sisters well?" she purses her lips with an innocent muffled laugh. Now at the age of 65 I knew her retiring plans were close by. But her 19-year old granddaughter planned on taking over business I had heard.

"He's doing fine thanks Marty, Haley gave birth to Dove a month ago actually" I smirk. It's been a while since I had been here, maybe 2 months or so. Marty gasps, "oh how wonderful, she probably looks just like her mother". The elderly are so sweet. "Here's your change" Martha slips the 10 dollar bill on the counter along with our order. I smile respectfully, "keep the change"

She sends me a warm-heated look and I feel a spark of guilt for robbing this place those few years ago... I feel like I'll never stop owing her.

"Alls? Babe, don't worry. We were desperate and her business has been booming lately" Austin assures me, stopping me in the middle of the footpath that leads down to the little Library Austin and I hang out (and by that I mean, make out) at - which Sarah now owns. Library's were a safe place for me to distract myself from everything that had happened and trap myself in the lives of book characters.

"Sarah? You here?" Austin calls with the faint ding of the bell ringing from the open door. "It's only 2, she'll be here at 3" I smirk staring up at the clock. Wow, he doesn't know his own Foster Mum's schedule and I do. Austin kisses my temple, "you're such a nerd" he laughs in a jokingly way. "But that's what I love about you" I'm folded into his embrace and we just sway to the light music of the radio playing gently. It had changed almost twice now and we never bothered to even change our pace or anything, it was by far blocked out.

"I love you" he whispers.

"I love you more, we were destined to find each other" I caress my cheek against his strong, beefed up chest. "My house being burnt down wasn't the worst thing in the world, losing you was"

This really got me. I leant up and he already had the same thing in mind. Our lips touched with force - but not tongue. He really is the one. I don't ever see us parting or moving on. It hurts to imagine marrying some other man and reproducing as women do, but any other man is a stranger to me. I want Austin, and only Austin, knowing he feels the same way. I've never caught his eyes checking out another girl that wasn't me or flirting, even the famous hair-flick. None of it was for them and all for me.

We pull apart with the pop sound of our suction releasing it's grip. "Whoa, hey you two" the ding of the bell rings and Haley walks in with baby Dove on her hip. "You know, the usual" I smirk and walk closer to admire Haley's beautiful child. "How's it going Mark?" I ask with a smile to Haley's boyfriend. They aren't married yet and really they're not in any rush. But if he dares to even think about leaving Haley I'll cut his balls off and roast them for something in the wildlife to shred with it's teeth. And I'm not afraid to do it, I've killed at least 3 people before **(A/N: I think she killed 3? In the Statue of Liberty or something?) **

"Not too bad, my boss is just a pain in my ass. But he leaves for his Summer vacation in a few days" Mark sighs with a toothy grin.

"But it's Autumn?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Not where he's going..." Mark mutters and strips off his coat, revealing a simple white shirt underneath. "What about you two huh? Ally, are you pregnant yet or what?" Haley laughs and sips her to-go coffee cup. I go bright red and I can hear Austin attempting to laugh quietly behind me. With a little stomp on his foot I'm satisfied to hear him stop.

"Nope" I grit through my teeth.

"Really, I'm surprised you and blondie haven't even done it yet. With all that lip sucking you two do and all, nobody could guess" I officially want to rip Haley's hair out, but Dove is watching and we don't need her to start bad habits. Caitlin said I was always a hair-puller at a young age. I can see why now...

"Haley!" I whine. Austin snakes his arms around my waist from behind, "relax Alls" he smiles while looking to Haley and Mark. "We're not there just yet" he kisses my cheek. Nobody really cares when we talk like this in front of them, they know we're closer than most relationships and stronger too. "Aww, well let me know and I'll get started showing Ally how to put on a condom with a banana"

I choke, "that's sick" my jaw drops and I gulp down whatever vomit was about to come up. "In all honest here, we struggled our first time with it" Haley covers Dove's ears. Yeah well my eyes need covering, I'll never get that image out of my head. "Ew no, gross! Just stop talking, please" I whine.

"Well we have to go, can you watch Dove tomorrow night? Mark and I have to attend his Boss' going away party which everybody already knows he's thrown for himself... even with his 'thank you everyone who put this together for me' speech at the dinner" Haley rolls her eyes. "No problem, I'll be at home"

"Okay, thanks. We have to go now" Haley kisses my cheek and they leave with a last wave.

"Alls you're so tense, relax, they're just messing around. We're not ready yet" Austin whispers soothingly. "And if we ever get to that stage I'll take care of the condom" I feel the smirk on his face. I turn around and hit him lightly on the arm., "seriously?" I can't help but laugh. That's what we always seem to do in immature conversations like this.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything **

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON CYBER CRUSH :D that story seems really popular, at least 60 reviews and there are less than 10 chapters, awesome! **

**Okay so we're 4 chapters into Broken Fairytale, the action will begin soon, we just need to give everyone a feeling of what life had been like over the past 2 years with Austin and Ally, and THEN we'll bring in the sudden turn of events. I'm not going to start it all off with the twist. One chapter later Davis is out. To me it seems typical that it happens so fast. So we're working our way up; this means more chapters and ****suspense. It's not like we're in a rush!**

**Poll: How should Davis escape?**

**a) kills the guard, dresses up in the uniform and make his escape **

**b) A mystery person bails him out that will play a part later on in the story ;) **

**I recommend an awesome band duo I just found (sorry if I'm slow) called Jedward. No they aren't a gay couple, they're twins and pretty hot if I do say so. My favourite songs of theirs so far are Young Love, Luminous and I don't mind Lipstick. Should I do a one-shot for "Young Love" and if you think so, request what should happen :)**

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

"Austin" Ally shuffled under the sheets, mumbling my name. I was still awake and heard her, shifting on my side. Jack was out for the night at a business party to celebrate one of his workers, Caitlin was at a friends' house and so I stayed here with Ally to watch Dove. Her crib was close by the bed in Ally's room where the two of us had gone to bed. So what if we sleep together? It's not like we're having sex or anything, in fact we weren't even making out. Just our traditional movie in bed.

"Austin!" she became more restless, beginning to squirm and kick around. I grasp her shoulders and shake her lightly, "Alls, babe wake up, shh, it's only a nightmare" I whisper by her ear, calming her from the reality world she's trapped from. "Baby, I'm here" I whisper again.

"No, no, please don'y hurt me. AUSTIN!" Ally screams. I pin her arms down and she wakes up startled, a fresh bundle of sweat drops forming on her face. "Shh, I'm here" I let her go, letting her cling to me for dear life. She was there for me the other night, and I'll always be around for her.

Forgetting about Dove for a second, we hear her startled cries. Ally's screaming must have woken her. I flip the bed covers off my legs, revealing my half-naked body, with only my boxers which I usually slept in. Not that Ally minded. I walk over and pick Dove up, cradling her on my bare chest so her head is on the boneless dint in my shoulder. "Shh, want to say hi to Aunty Ally" I whisper into Dove's hairless head, only peach-fuzz sprouting in thin blonde strands.

"Here" I whisper, crawling on the mattress of Ally's bed and hand over the calm baby-girl. Ally's calmed herself down from her panic-high and she cradles Dove in her arms, who has now stopped crying. Her big blue eyes flicker between Ally and I, while we stare down at her lovingly. Ally will be a great mum, and if I'm lucky, I could be a father and start that family with her.

Kissing Ally's temple I place Dove back in her crib to let the two girls go back to sleep.

* * *

**Caitlin's 18th Birthday Party **

* * *

"Ally, can you get the door for me?" Caitlin turned her head briefly from a group of girls. Ally smirks and walks over to the front door where the door-bell impatiently rang out a million or so times. The door opens wide and yet another crowd of people just walk right past, dumping gifts and wrapped presents in Ally's hands. She rolls her eyes stubbornly and I huff a laugh. She wasn't exactly enjoying playing door-man at this moment.

"Here, why don't we head out back before you hit one of Caitlin's Friends" I laugh and take the stack off her, stacking them with the others. Ally and I hold hands, heading to the backyard where a lot of seniors walked around the pool in their bikini's and board shorts. Girls swam, giggling like typical teenagers and a wolf whistle from guys every now and then.

"Oh hi Ally" one of Caitlin's friends, Rebecca, approaches us. She had blonde wavy hair and a jet-black bikini. But in my eyes, I see Ally as more beautiful than any other girl here. Or anywhere. I sound like a cliché, love-sick puppy but it's true. You know how people say everybody has that _one _true soul mate? Nobody really ever finds them and marry's somebody else, but I'm positive Ally's that one girl I was meant to be with.

"Hi Bec, you enjoying the party? Oh and how's Jake?" Ally winks, easily getting along with her. Rebecca blushes, "Jake's fine, he's just over there in the pool. And I'm having a blast, the party is fantastic, you've really out-done yourself with all the planning"

It's true, Ally and Trish have been planning this party as if it were Caitlin's wedding. Not her 18th birthday party...

There were decorations everywhere and it was all planned down to the very last details. "Thanks Bec! Well later it'll get better" Ally assures and she takes my hand, "come on, I want to show you something" Ally smirks at me, leading me inside and up to her bedroom.

"Okay I know it's Caitlin's birthday and usually this is what the guy does but this is really important to me" she blushes and I'm still trying to figure out what she's going to show me. Her fingers hold onto the hem of the vest and she peels it off her shoulders, sliding down her skinny arms. I hold her shoulders still, "Alls, what are you doing?" I panic with more dramatic thoughts coming to mind.

Can you blame me, she's taking off her clothes in front of me. "Austin-" she begins but I cut her off. "Alls, I'm not entirely sure what you're suggesting here but we're only 15, we're not ready. Don't get me wrong, I do want to eventually have sex with you and start a family, but we're so young-" her eyes widen.

"What, no, Austin that's not where I'm going with this. Just wait" she smirks and plants a kiss on my lips. "I know we aren't ready yet, and I feel the same. Hear me out okay" she continues fiddling with her clothes.

That was embarrassing. But you have to admit, what else was I supposed to think?

The belt's off, the jacket's off and she's tugging on the zip to her dress. "Like you were saying, I do, I _really do,_ want you to be the one for me, and we can get married, start a family and grow old together. You're mine. And to show for it, only mine" she turns around left in her under garments and faces her back to me. Her hand sweeps her hair off her back and I'm not sure what to think.

There in the middle of her upper back is my name tattooed in black cursive ink.

_Austin _

"Alls, how'd you get this, you're not even at legal age" I'm astonished at this and run my hands over her inked back. "A friend of my dad's did it, she works part time at his business and maintains her own job at a tattoo parlour, she's seen us around before and my dad talks about us a lot, apparently. She understood and it was free" Ally half-smiles, though I can't really tell since she isn't facing me.

I turn her and I stare down at her petite and dwarf-like hight, brushing some hair behind her ear. "Alls, I love you, so much more than words can allow, and I'll always be yours. You didn't need to ink your skin for me" I kiss her on the forehead.

"I know I didn't, but it's not just for you, it's for me. It shows I'm taken by the one and only, you" she kisses me full on the lips. They move together at a paced time and deepens as I feel her tongue skate across mine. My hands slip lower to her hips and I lift her up, instantly locking her thighs around my waist. "Austin" she moans as I kiss down her neck.

"Alls, we-we should probably get back downstairs" I'm hesitant because I don't like the idea, but we have to. "Y-yeah" Ally's out of breath, she always gets herself flustered quickly when we make out - a major compliment and ego-booster for me. It just shows how easily she can give into me ;)

Ally silently changed, every now and then looking up to smirk at me. I got one last look at her tattoo, specially dedicated to me, before her denim vest covered it for the next - however long.

"Hey you two!" Haley greets us at the bottom of the stairs, she's obviously just got here by the looks of the bags Mark is still carrying full of Dove's baby things. "Haley!" Ally smiles and hurries down the last few steps quicker. "Hey Mark, how was your boss' going away party?" she smirks already knowing the answer. Mark rolls his eyes and places his hands on either side of Dove's ears; "it was a shit hole" he simply growls and removes his hands. Dove has a look of innocence on her face and I take her from Haley. "Caitlin's by the pool waiting for you two, go say hi, I'll watch her" she offers.

I watch from the last step with a beaming smile. She's going to be a great mother. The way she handles Dove so easily.

**Ally's POV - **

Austin follows me out to the pool along with Haley and Mark. Caitlin is talking with Rebecca, Jake and some other guys and her eyes catch a glance of Haley and Mark before she beams and run to give our sister a hug. "You came!" she squealed. She notices I'm carrying Dove and she gives her a little kiss on her large blank head, sprouting strands of gold. "Aww, don't you look cute in your itsie-bitsie bikini" Caitlin teased.

After a little introducing to everyone at the party Haley, Mark and of course, Dove, had to get going around 5. It got dark quickly and I switched on the hand-made lanterns hanging across over the pool and backyard in multiple colours.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate my sisters 18th birthday with us at this awesome party - if I do say so myself. Happy birthday big sis" I clapped talking into the microphone. Everyone silences and watch in awe. "You know, not long ago we never saw a day like this happening. As you all know, we were once street trash. And when I lost my sisters, I was so scared; Haley and Caitlin were all I had left that I could call family. I did what I could to get them back, and we're closer than ever and have a roof - a really big one I might add. We honour this night to the girl I'm proud to call, my sister" I smile. Caitlin is tearing up and she runs over to hug me.

"And I hope you don't mind, there's a little song I'd like to perform in dedication for you tonight, sis" I continue. Austin is leaning with his arms crossed and stares with a loving smile. Caitlin and several others pull out there phones and get comfortable to record the song. It makes me a little more nervous but I've been working on this song for weeks, I'm confident enough to share this masterpiece in such a heavy crowd.

_**"When The Darkness Comes" - The Mortal Instruments Soundtrack by Colbie Calliat **_

_Underneath the echoes  
Buried in the shadows  
There you were_

Drawn into your mystery  
I was just beginning  
To see your ghost  
But you must know

_I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes_

_Now the door is open  
The world I knew if broken  
There's no return  
No my heart is not scared  
Just knowing that you're out there  
Watching me  
So believe_

_I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave me my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes_

_(Oh, oh, oh)  
For when the darkness comes_

_Be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes_

Austin's pretty good at working with technology and using Garage Bang and whatever we could use, the background music was already taken care of and played along to my singing. Caitlin dropped her phone, spreading open arms. I ran and slung my arms tight around her. The song is meant for both Haley _and _Caitlin but I slipped a copy in Dove's diaper bag for her to find later.

There was a rumble of applause and I turn around from a paced, slow slap of hands. Jack. Aka, my dad. "Dad" I smile and hug him. "Hey kiddo, I liked your song" he ruffled my hair, which I wasn't so happy about. "I'm just stopping by, don't want your old man to crash the party. Unless of course you want to see my amazing dance moves" he smirks. My eyes widen. Not long ago I figured out where I got my bad dancing from; Jack himself. He was worse than me. I at least had grace, which is easily inherited from my mother.

* * *

It seemed childish but everyone here was crazy enough to do it; Truth or Dare. I wasn't so comfortable with Spin the Bottle and 7 Minutes in Heaven, and I'm sure Caitlin isn't either. There are your typical Truths; who do you like. And the dare; I dare you to kiss so-an-so. It's child splay. I've already held myself under an oath, no kissing anybody. Unless that person is Austin. But I doubt anybody would do that to me.

Jake was currently flat on his back with peanut butter spread on his nipples while Rebecca is dared to lick it all off. It's easier because they're dating (and 18) but if Austin and I were to do that, I could never show my face around the school again.

We're 15. I know that most 15 year olds in relationships should be at an age to be dirty (your sex life is up to you) but the furthest Austin and I have ever gone is second base. We're saving the dirty stuff for later. A bit early for anything these guys do.

What, I'm shy. Sue me. I'm known by my innocence.

Rebecca finished up and Jake was now peanut butter free. There was a loud round of applause, whistles and cheers when it was all swiped off his chest by her tongue in the beginning, it barely took 5 minutes. Honestly, I think she had gotten all the paste off by 3 minutes and just kept going...

Rebecca and her boyfriend aren't exactly what you call... virgins. It's as simple as that.

"Alright, Ally, truth or dare?" Rebecca sits herself up and leans her back on the blank wall. "Dare" it slips out before I can even think. Austin nudges me in the side, joining in with the echo of 'ooooohhs'

"I dare you to - and I'll go easy on you - make Austin moan, uh, 3 times" she decides on a number. Austin goes red and I nudge him back jokingly. "Pucker up blondie" Caitlin laughs, calling across the circle. Austin however seems confident, he knows that if this were the other way around, he'd have me moaning a dozen times in 2 minutes. He has that kind of control over me.

I join my mouth to Austin's harshly and I use my tongue to swoop around. Not like a washing machine, but in the way I know he likes.

A vibrated and hesitant moan is released through his nose in a deep grunt. That's 1, and everyone shouts it out. I probably won't get much more action with his mouth, so I make my way to his neck, locating a sweet spot under his ear that works every time.

2

Come on, one more and it's all over with. "Don't hold back baby" I whisper silently into his ear. I can see him straining and holding back to make any noises, he's trying so hard. I hate him for it, but in a way it's incredibly sexy. My leg swings over his lap and I ground my hips with his. There are a series of whistles and cheers from the others, but I didn't care. We've been caught making out on the couch by Jack more times than I can count, though Sarah's more known to freak out about it. Caitlin and Haley of course always tease me when they walk in on us on the couch.

We really should be making out somewhere more private...

I'm going nowhere at the moment, I've gone back to kissing him on the mouth and I'm straddling his lap. Time to take it up a notch. Something... new, and unexpected.

I pull off his lips with a seductive smirk and crawl off him. I can hear the disappointed awes and complaints I wasn't done yet. I give them a satisfying smile and drop myself back down to Austin's lap, this time my back to him. A lap dance.

I begin grinding my ass down onto his crotch. The guys at the party all whistle, not because of me (thankfully) but more of a cheer for Austin, because from their experience they know he's doomed. And that's exactly what I'm hoping for.

Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner here. I smiled in victory at Austin's desperate grunt of pleasure and got off him, because that's just the tease I am. Caitlin winks at me, "whoa slow down sis, don't want to end up on 16 and pregnant". This is followed by some laughter. Usually I'd be embarrassed over this, but I casually leant back on Austin's chest retorting back, "no promises".

* * *

**OKAY DONE. Sorry this took me a while to write and I've had some pretty busy nights. Not to mention my new obsession with this band Jedward. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything **

**So you probably want Austin's Point of View for what's going on here. I really appreciate all the reviews! And I need a little help with Cyber Crush if any of you also read that. I was thinking this is what should happen at Romeo and Juliet's reveal; **

**a) Romeo17 and Juliet101 meet at this masked prom (the new theme the Prom committee came up with - more like Trish bribed them) and they share a deep kiss. Then in the moment Ally unties Romeo's mask and Austin smiles. Then the moment is interrupted with the announcements of King and Queen. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. But Juliet will ditch before Austin can find out who she is. **

**Trish will tell Austin that Ally just stayed home that night because she didn't have a date to cover for her - After Ally tells her everything of course. **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ^^^**

**WARNING - chapter contains a bit on lemony smut...**

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

I usually don't swear but, fuck! Seriously? A lap dance? Jesus I couldn't control myself, of course I was going to moan. She won but I wasn't expecting that. Caitlin's friends are actually really opening with her little sister and I playing with the "big kids", but we're pretty mature for 15-year olds.

"Nice, alright Ally your turn!" Caitlin laughs along with her friends. I smirk at Ally and she completely skips me. But I know later on by the look she gave me we'll be sorting out what just happened. I have nothing to be scared of, she did it because she wanted to, and I'm not complaining one bit. In fact, it was a major turn on for her taking that turn.

::::

"Goodbye! Thank's so much for coming" Caitlin waved off her friends as the party finally ended at... 1 in the morning. On the bright side everyone doesn't have to worry about getting up early for school tomorrow, thank god for Sundays. "Bye guys, great party" Rebecca waved off holding hands with Jake.

Ally stood at the base of the stair case waving off people one by one. I snuck down and pulled her hand, "shh" I whispered and held a finger to her lips. We backed up slowly and I led Ally to her bedroom, smirking as I leant against the closed door. "That was quite a stunt you pulled tonight" I bit my lip.

A mysterious and flirty smirk tugged upwards on her cheeks, with her tongue held between her teeth. "Well, you know I like to win" Ally whispers huskily. I push her down on the bed and crawl over her, "do you have any idea how much I love you" I hover above and my guitar-pick necklace is dangling over her face. She just stares at it with an adorable smile, twirling it around her fingers. "I think I have an idea of it" she finally makes eye contact with me.

I lean down to kiss her, and it's not rough, it's sweet and innocent. "Austin" she mumbles, "I want to take another step tonight... Caitlin's going home with Skye tonight and Jack's gone" she pressed a hand on my chest to lift me off enough so we have some space to see each other's faces.

"I'm not talking about sex or anything, but I just want to take things up a notch..." I can see she's really shy about this, I have to be open and supportive. I flip next to her, pulling Ally on top, she's in control tonight. "What did you have in mind" I stared at our intertwined fingers.

She pecks my lips only pulling back a few millimetres so I can still feel her lips stretch into a smile, "I want to pleasure you"

My eyes darkened and I could feel the core of my stomach boiling as I began to heat up. "You don't have to do this if you don't want too babe, you don't owe me anything" I search for any signs of hesitation with the idea. Ally shakes her head, "no, I want to do it" there is no reading of regret or pressure in her eyes, this is really happening.

Ally's hands slide down the thin material of my shirt and push themselves under, riding up on her wrists. Her lips peck and roll pleasurably upwards as I give her a hand in removing my shirt. This is when I feel her hips roll in a wave-like motion against mine, grinding her core onto mine. She begins so suck heavily on that spot under my ear and I shudder, turning weak. I moan deeply, not being able to control my mouth.

I suddenly felt more need of friction and gripped Ally's hips as tightly as I could without hurting her. Ally's eyes roll to the back of her head and flutter back to normal along her whimpering moan. "Austin" she groans, beginning to lose her breath. She slips backwards and crawls between my legs. Her eyes turn many shades darker and she pulls the corner of her lip between her teeth in an incredibly sexy way. She sucks along the waistband of my boxers while my jeans crawl and slip their way down. Now she's just teasing.

The growing need aches in the pit of my abdomen, screaming to be fuelled. "Babe, don't tease" I'm desperate.

* * *

I fight strength to tear my eyes open, and I was still bundled up in Ally's bed sheets - that probably have to be washed now. Last night carried on to more than her pleasuring me, I wasn't going to let her have all the fun. But we drew the line there and while we were falling from our high's, Ally had snuggled herself in my bare body and we fell asleep pretty quick.

I smirk to myself remembering all the delicious sounds I made her moan.

Tempted, I turn myself around to face Ally where she slept in her deep sleep. "Alls" I whisper and peck her forehead, "babe, we have to wake up" she stirs and squints her eyes at me. It's bright in the room with the sun streaming brightly through the windows. "Come on, what do you say we head down to the beach? While it's still early morning"

Now she's paying full attention.

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

Last night was amazing. I once overheard Caitlin's friends telling her about how good it feels to be eaten out, and I had the pleasure of receiving it. My body felt tingly and over-heated, even in the cold morning water. The beach this morning was quiet, only early-morning surfers and couples taking their dogs out on walks by the shore. Meanwhile, Austin and I just kept swimming out until we were tired.

"I never got to thank you for last night" I tred the water, biting my lip, as our fingers locked together. Austin leans forward for another kiss, "the pleasure was all mine" well that was just cheesy. He begins to kiss and suck on my neck, devouring the salt water on my skin.

"You're the only girl for me Alls, you're irreplaceable"

My eyes shut blissfully, tilting my head slightly to the side to give Austin a whole new angle to try on my neck. "Aus" I whisper breathless when his fingers tangle with the knot of my bikini, gracefully untying it. "Babe, we have to go to school in an hour" believe me, I didn't want to stop, but 3 jeeps were pulling up filled with college guys looking for some surf.

"We'll finish this later, promise" Austin ties my bikini back up with a smirk and plants a loving kiss on my cheek as he notices the company turning up.

::::

"What's with you today? I barely saw you at the party last night, what happened that I didn't know about" Trish smirks at the lunch table just as Austin and Dez join us. Austin smirks at me in a knowing way, as if speaking through my mind I understand what he's trying to pull across, _everything happened at that party. _

"Oh you know, just a friendly game of Truth or Dare, I had to kiss Austin and make him moan 3 times, not much" I shrug, staring at my food so I can keep a straight face. If I were looking up for sure I'd end up making eye-contact with my hot, blonde mess of a boyfriend and instantly smile _with _him, which would just give all the innocence of the lie a meaningless point.

My phone beeps and I pull it from my pocket. Saved by the text.

My eyes widen and I clamp my hand over my mouth with a squeal, "HALEY AND MARK ARE GETTING MARRIED! He just proposed to her!" I jump from my chair. Heaps of people are staring but I couldn't give 2 poops. Austin, Trish and Dez all stand up with a friendly smile and we all hug, "the wedding is this weekend, they're in a hurry to go on their honeymoon"

* * *

**I PROMISE THE ACTION WILL BEGIN WITHIN THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS! I must be really boring you with all this pre-math stuff. But I'm warming up to all the thrilling turn of events. I'm just trying to get the message across that they're living a pretty normal life, apart from the freaking nightmares and worries, but things need to happen BEFORE all of the drama begins. I want to build up a mountain of happiness, then bring it down with the kidnapping of Dove. **

**THEN A&A will set out to find Davis and this mystery person you won't see coming. **

**No it's not Mark, Jack, Caitlin, Haley, Sarah or any main people etc. but he has been mentioned. **

**HENCE THE WORD 'HE' ^^^ spoiler alert, it's a male. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything **

**Sorry everybody for how late I've been with each update, it's just really hard to work between school assignments, homework, sudden upcoming dinners I didn't know about and obviously AFL training. I feel terrible that I barely post anymore and the chapters I give you are crappy and rushed. **

**Cyber Crush is ending very soon - but I need to re-write chapter 14 since that was probably the worst published piece I've ever given you guys. But here's Broken Fairytale :) **

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

"You may now kiss the bride" our priest chants with a grin the size of california. Haley and Mark lean their heads together and kiss briefly before he drags her down the isle. Haley wanted Dove to play a part in the wedding, and since she's a little too small to be walking - let alone throwing petals - I let her crawl over the petals I had to drop.

Caitlin was beside me while I got to hold Dove through half an hour of vows and promises. Austin sent me a playful wink every now and then across from me as Marks best-man.

Mark is an only child and his cousin isn't the greatest at planning weddings, but he was very close with Austin. Haley and Mark would invite the two of us over for mature dinners at their house, and the two guys would storm up a long conversation about football. The crowd of gathered friends and family stood to applaud the new married couple.

This wasn't your cliché wedding where the bride and groom drive off in a limo with streamers and rattling cans dragging behind - instead, everyone followed them out to join for the after-party. You'll never guess where we are now of all places, the re-modelled and finished building where Davis' hotel used to be. It's now owned by my father of course, but I still itch in disgust.

The building was now filled with recording studios, offices and "inspirational rooms" as Jack calls them, where songwriters decorate their assigned rooms to work on songs with their music partner. I even helped design a few. Around back on the third floor was what was labelled as "The Boom Room" is where Haley and Marks after-party is being hosted.

Entertainment was set up on the stage, drinks and caterers all aside and tables scattered across the hall.

I was in the middle of a conversation with Austin while placed on his lap when Jack came across the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for a moment please?" he smirks his million-dollar smile that wins off every businessmen and client that steps into his lobby.

"I know we've already had our bridesmaid and best man speeches for tonight but I'd just like to say a few words in dedication to Mark and Haley"

Clearing his throat I pay close attention to my biological father suddenly lost for words.

"Haley, I may not be your father, but when I reunited with Ally, you became my family too. It wasn't long until you had met Mark here, and you moved in together but he makes you really happy and he's a good man. Soon I'll be walking Caitlin down the isle, or possibly Austin and Ally by the way their relationship seems to be going" he sends me a wink, making the audience laugh in agreement.

"I'm just messing with you Alls - you can't get married until you're 50" he smiles. Oh great, the "_overprotective dad" _is here.

"Now lets not forget Dove. That beautiful joy of sunshine is just like her mother, and I'm happy to not only be apart of your life, but hers too. Happy engagement Haley and Mark" he raises his wine glass and the room erupts into clinks and cheers. Haley is in tears as she wipes carefully under her eyes to avoid makeup smudging.

::::

"That was so embarrassing" I laugh holding hands with my gorgeous boyfriend. It's currently midnight and the two of us decided to take a stroll to the nearby park. There's a huge oak tree rounded like a dome around the top branches and there to the left, hangs a wooden swing made from the local kids.

I take a graceful seat onto the wooden plank while Austin leans on the rope, swaying me back and forth lightly.

"But it could happen you know" he whispers slightly. He bends slightly down to one knee and I'm lost for words. "We've talked about this before, and yes we're 15, but Ally Dawson, I'm madly in love with you and I want to marry you some day" a ring slips from his pocket. It's simple gold and has his name carved cursively along the top. "This is my promise to you"

I leap off the swing and tackle him backwards. "Yes" I practically scream devouring him in sweet kisses, "yes, yes yes!"

Austin laughs and we continue kissing until water begins to spray us from every direction. Damn, sprinklers! I squeal a little at it's chilliness before struggling to get up without slipping on the slippery grass.

"Come on, we need to get back to your place, Sarah probably knows we snuck out" I chuckle dragging him behind. We've never been the best at sneaking out - sure we did all that spy-like stuff around the hotel those few years ago to take out the security systems but now we've lost our sacred touch.

Austin had tripped down the stairs, grumbling and bashing the whole way, then the door slammed shut and Sarah's car alarm started going off... could we be any more obvious?

* * *

**Davis' POV - **

I grip my fists tighter to the bars, doing chin-ups as hard as I can with an intense glare at the mailed picture of Austin and Ally together. It was tapes above the bars where it was only seen by each pull-up. It fuelled my hatred to the two musical freaks, especially his precious, _Ally. _She's the reason I'm here. But if all goes to plan, I'll be out of here to continue with some un-finished business.

"Davis, your lunch" my regular guard rattles his keys in the cell doors.

Right on cue. "Who's this?" I send glares to the man behind him in uniform. "Our new trainee, but that's none of your concern" Maxwell grumbles before slipping my tray in the unlocked slot. "Oh and I ate your brownie - it was disgusting anyway" Max teases, licking off the chocolate evidence on his chin.

"Hey, how does it feel to be taken down my two little-" before Max can finish the sentence he groans in pain and falls to the floor. I smile up at their so called, "trainee" who just so happens to be my inside eyes, and my ticked out of here.

"God that guy is annoying" he sighs and unlocks my cell. "Keys out of here, we only have 5 minutes before the front gate staff get off break" he throws me a leather jacket.

"Good job Lucian, now lets get the fuck out of here" I smirk evil once we reach the release gate that's been unattended. Lucian punches in a code and the thick metal door slides open.

Look out world, Davis Moon is back.

* * *

**Anybody recognise the name Lucian from earlier chapters or possibly back in Caught Red Handed? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters, Disney does, so blame them for their sick reality idea of teenagers. Does anybody agree Austin&Ally is far off from normal teenagers? Besides bringing in relationship drama, other than that, it's basically life of a 12 year old... except more freedom. **

**So, Davis has escapes and will begin his sick, twisted plan. **

**Hope you all are enjoying :D and remember, I reposted a re-written chapter of Cyber Crush (chapter 14)**

* * *

**Ally's POV - **

I sat on my comfortable bed, scrolling through pages and pages of feed from students at my school. When do they even have time to post this stuff? Most of it seems to be during class time. Irresponsible teens. I'm lucky enough to be in school while they all take it for granted! Crap, now I'm sounding like my mums' mum... Grandma Patty... my body shivers at that thought.

As kids - before mum met Lucian - Grandma Patty would come visit us on a weekly basis while mum worked at the diner. It was horrible. But we at least made cookies. And by _we, _I mean Caitlin, Haley and I. Grandma could _not _cook or bake to save her life. Didn't see that coming did you? She lived off blended potato's and gravy, mashed banana and microwave soups. The old woman smelt disgusting. I wasn't at all surprised when I found out she didn't even own a working shower. Bills can't be paid I guess.

Today was pretty great actually. I aced my maths test, A+ as usual, and I already have some great ideas for the new Geography assignment on the North pole. I'm the top of all of my classes, except Geo. I'm tied with this mapping-genius, Lucy, who is your stereotypical nerd. Bright orange frizzy hair, a head piece for her braces, ginger freckles devouring her cheeks, rainbow stockings, knee-length skirts and knitted sweaters. I reach across to my bedside table and grasp my glass of water; finishing it quickly in one gulp.

"Aaahhhh!" Caitlin suddenly screeches. "Ally! Ally come downstairs now!" she screams and I can hear her crying. I grip the cup and skid down the hallway, skipping 2 steps at a time on my way down the staircase. Caitlin is broken down crying on the floor, yet her eyes still remain glued to the TV screen.

I shriek in horror when a familiar face appears on the news, "Davis Moon has escaped from prison. Officers noticed his presence gone late yesterday afternoon" the reporter read standing at the scene of the Miami prison - located in the middle of nowhere.

My glass slips out from my fingers and smashes along the ground, sending shards spreading around my feet. Without even thinking I step quickly across the lounge room and out my front door. The sun is setting, colouring the sky in pastel oranges and pinks. But something this beautiful pays no interest as the evil laugh rings in my ears.

I run onto the soaked driveway, wet from Sarah washing her navy blue BMW car earlier today, and bang helplessly on my boyfriends' wooden door. Sarah answers with a worried expression, "goodness Ally is everything okay dear?"

Austin jogs down the steps from behind and I stare at him with watery eyes over his foster mums' shoulder. "He-he's back... Davis escaped" I sob, barely able to speak.

Austin's eyes widen and I notice the wobble in his left knee, and as suspected, he just drops down on the last step. Sarah has already ran across the road to my place in comfort for Caitlin who she's clearly spotted through my open door.

I stumble my way across his floor, reaching Austin at the bottom of his staircase. "Austin, I-I'm scared" tears poured from my eyes, while Austin remained motionless with wide eyes. Without even looking, my blonde prince wraps me into a bone-crushing hug. One hand is holding the back of my head into his neck, while the other cradling my lower back. I don't hesitate to hold him too.

And we just sit there for 2 full house, holding each other in comfort until Haley, Mark and Dove return with Caitlin and Sarah.

* * *

**Austin's POV - **

Everybody was downstairs in the lounge, discussing plans on this sudden twist of events. Haley and Mark didn't need this stress. The two had just gotten married and were leaving tomorrow morning for their honeymoon in a Rio beach house. Ally and I couldn't stand listening to that name being repeated every 5 seconds.

_Davis. _

That filthy, lying, murderer. He was family, my own uncle! Ally was right assuming Davis was behind the murder of my parents after finding the matching coat. The rat even kidnapped and tortured Ally. I could never, ever, forgive him for hurting all the people I loved. My parents are dead because of him, over money, and Ally has walked on fire and returned burnt with scars. The marks still on her back have faded over these 2 years since he kidnapped her, but I kiss every one of them whenever she feels insecure.

Ally was wrapped in my arms, curled with me on my bed. "Austin" she whispers, releasing her grip on my wrist. There will very likely be a bruise there in the morning, but I'm not worried about that, I'm only worried about her. "Yeah babe?" I prop myself up on one elbow. This gives Ally enough room to wriggle into facing me. Once comfortable together, I let my head fall by her forehead and give her a kiss right in the middle.

"Do you think he'll come after us?" she fists the hem of my shirt in fear so I ease my hand steadily on her hip.

"I'll be honest here, it could happen. But I couldn't let that bastard anywhere near you. I love you"

Ally raises her head, shifting it to run in line with mine. "I love you too. We just need to stay indoors for a while. Trish and Dez will understand" her eyes had dried out, leaving the white of her eyeballs a pale shade of red.

The door opens and Sarah stops her sentence, "oh, were you two- never mind" she shakes it off, assuming we had been kissing. I probably would have thought the exact same thing, our faces were so closet together. "Uh, Haley and Mark are leaving" she directs her stare to Ally with a polite smile. Ally sits up, "thank you Sarah"

I follow Ally down the stairs and we the warm sticky air makes me feel uncomfortable. A long discussion clearly took place down here... I can feel the fear they all reek of. The position they all remain in shows they plan to talk. Caitlin is sitting on the bench stool, Mark and Haley are leaning over the opposite side and Sarah has her shoulder against the wall behind us.

"Okay we all need to have this talk and you know it" Haley sighs, looking apologetically to Ally and I.

"We were talking and there is a very high possibility Davis won't stay in Miami. He's a murderer from one of the biggest cases in the past decade, you could recognise that dirty rat a mile away," she spits evilly, "but then again... it's also very likely he'll go after you both. You did get him caught after all. But that means he'll have to risk staying in Miami"

"You'll both skip school for a few days until we're more settled into this news. Jack is already booking the next flight down here and then we'll sort out what to do next" Sarah cuts in.

* * *

**Short chapter, sorry, but at least you have something and it's full of sudden news (well not really, you worked out in the last chapter he escaped from prison...) **


End file.
